


Peace in the Nether Realm #SaveCAOS

by Helene K (hekiv)



Series: After the End (POST PART 4) [5]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Afterlife, Angels, Death, Everything is happy, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Happily Ever After, M/M, Other, Witches, post part 4, the Nether Realm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hekiv/pseuds/Helene%20K
Summary: All the things that went wrong in the beginning of Harvey's life, more than balanced out all the amazing things that came after.A look at the lives of everyone who survived the loss of Sabrina Spellman and the witch war and what their lives took them.And a wish granted in the Nether Realm.#SaveCAOSSabrina got cancelled by Netflix after only 4 parts of 2 whole seasons! The ending of part 4 was filmed months AFTER the show was canceled and was never meant to be the true ending to the show.The cast, the characters and the show itself deserves better.Please help us to get it back by following the steps below:👇👇👇1. Keep using the hashtags #SaveCAOS #RenewCAOS on Instagram and Twitter2. Keep signing and sharing the petition❗SIGN THE PETITION TO SAVE CAOS❗️ at http://chng.it/NPvGVsQhSp3. Send an e-mail to @HBOMax (general@hbo.com) and (support@hbomax.com), let them know how much you wished the rumors were true and they‘d save #Sabrina for more seasons!4. Tell your friends to do the same ❤️5. The show deserves a part 5! DM Netflix and HBOMAX on Instagram#SaveCAOS
Series: After the End (POST PART 4) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099613
Comments: 6





	Peace in the Nether Realm #SaveCAOS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whoever needs a more wholesome ending to part 4](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=whoever+needs+a+more+wholesome+ending+to+part+4).



> I watched part 4. I came around on Nabrina, a little, though I had been shipping Sabrina and Harvey since part 1 and I had kind of hoped that the writers wouldn't just switch the second chance for Habrina, that they had hinted at since part 1  
> to just a little generic and undeserved Nabrina "endgame" (more like "dead end") because of the nabrina fans that think Nick is hot and deserves a second chance.. But they did. F*ck.  
> I'm sure there's other reasons why nabrina was made.. I can't say the word, but you know, instead of getting Habrina a second chance and I'M GUESSING it's because Ross and Jaz were daiting in real life (same thing happened in Riverdale except Bughead actully made sense) and lots of nabrina fans said that they would "stop watching" if nick and sabrina didn't get back together. As if that was gonna happen lol  
> But part 4 was more or less just fanservice. And that's that.
> 
> But I HATED the ending. That glittery turd of an ending. I would rather just have an open ending with nothing resolved to be honest.
> 
> This is my way of trying to fix it while also coming to peace with it.
> 
> I REALLY DO HOPE THAT THE SHOW WILL GET PICKED UP AND THERE WILL BE A PART 5. But part 5 is already happening in comic book form tho.

For the longest time, things had been wrong in Harvey Kinkle's life.

He had lost his mom at a young age.

He could barely remember now.

Then his dad had started drinking.

Harvey reminded his dad of his mom.  
So naturally, his dad started beating him and his brother.  
And Tommy had to always try to protect him.

He had gotten lost in the mines and seen the devil.  
That had made him start sleepwalking for a while, before he started drawing nightmares.

He had been forced to go to work in the mines.

His dad and his grandpa had dragged him and Tommy to go hunting and since Harvey couldn't bring himself to shoot a deer, both his grandpa and his dad could barely look at him.

The mines had collapsed. He had lived. But not his brother, or 6 other guys in the mines.

Tommy had died.  
The first time in the mines.

Harvey had looked at Tommy's room and realized that it was only ever going to gather dust now. It was like a museum for his dead brother.

Before the funeral, Harvey found out that Tommy had gotten accepted to college but had stayed.

After the funeral, his dad had hurt him again.  
And Harvey had realized that if it wasn't for him, Tommy would never been in Greendale. He never would of been in the mines.  
And that he was responsible. He had killed his brother.

His girlfriend had told him that she was a witch. And that she had taken away his memory when she told him the first time. She hadn't trusted him.  
And worse, she had used magic to bring back his brother but something had gone wrong.  
Tommy was going to die again.

He had to break up with his girlfriend. He just couldn't look at her without being reminded of his brother.

The second time Tommy had died, it had been by Harvey's own rifle as he shoot his brother in the head.  
He couldn't even look at a gun afterwards without being reminded of that night.  
So his brother had a second funeral.

He had been known at school as the kid with the dead brother.

Sabrina showing up in his room telling him that she can't be with him when he asked for a second chance.

He finds out magic is real and dangerous, and of course becomes afraid of it.

Him realizing Sabrina won't let him in. That she will still keep secrets from him. Lie to him.  
And worse, she won't fight for him, when he says that he's trying to move on from him.

And everything that happened after.

Seeing her with Nick. A guy in a black turtleneck who's just a jerk to him for no reason and calls him the wrong name.

Going to hell to get him.

The nightmares he had after everything he saw that he had to put on paper just so that he could sleep.

The pagans.

The Eldritch terrors.

Roz telling him that she's a witch. That he of course freaked out about.

And finally losing Sabrina.

Before losing his dad.

Being left with an empty house filled with memories.  
More than a few tombstones to visit.  
And a girlfriend who he grew apart from after she found out she was a witch.

Roz and him breaking up was something that was always meant to happen. But they at least had a good run.

Things were wrong. For so long. There were days he wanted to start drinking. But couldn't bring himself to.

Too many nights where he wanted to end his life. But he was too much of a chicken shit.

But then Theo got him to look for colleges and Harvey applied to his dream school. And he got in.

After he graduated, he left Greendale. He promised his friends he would come back if they needed him but they were just happy for him.

New York City was perfect. He got his own little art studio, and started creating his own comic book series.

One of his first comic book series was dedicated to Sabrina.  
He had called what was left of the Fright Club and told them that the title would be "Chilling Adventures of Sabrina" and Theo had been the one who said that it sounded perfect.

His name became well known as his work was published. He gained fans and fame. Roz, Theo and Robin had all been happy for him.

Roz became one of the greatest witches at the academy. He never doubted she would be, knowing how serious she was about learning magic.  
But she also went to college, planning to go to law school to become a lawyer. She wanted to fight for women's rights.  
And in what felt like no time at all, she became a very successful and famous justice lawyer.  
Only using magic once in a while, in the name of justice.

Theo and Robin never left Greendale.  
They went to community college, studied agriculture and took care of the farm and Theo's dad.  
A peaceful farm life was all that they wanted. Although they did travel the world together whenever they felt like going on an adventure.  
It made sense, Theo had always loved hearing stories about Robin and the places he had lived before Greendale.

The Fright Club stayed in touch with the Spellmans.

Hilda and Dr.Cerberus became parents soon after their honeymoon. Triplets.  
A boy named Lucian and two girls named Anna and Briana.  
The youngest little witch, Briana, was so much like Sabrina sometimes. But she was never one to do anything without her siblings by her side.  
Those three were either little darlings or troublemakers, depending on their mood. But they were always together and they always kept the house sounding full of life and laughter.

Ambrose and Prudence were still together. Their relationship becoming stronger after what had happened, according to Roz.  
They even got married.  
But neither of them were close to ready to have kids. Instead they took care of Judas and Judith together. And eventually became teachers at the academy.

There were a few times when Harvey had to go back to Greendale, armed for a fight. The town always was screwed up and probably always would be.  
They faced against all kinds of horrors. The devil. Mrs. Wardwell and the Pilgrims of the Night Church. The witch war.  
But he had his friends by his side, and they always won in the end.

They always remembered Sabrina and how they had lost her. Even after all that time, they all still missed her.  
Sometimes it felt like Harvey missed her most of all.

The legend of Sabrina was told at the academy to all the students. And her story even spread to other covens around the world.  
She was admired, not ridiculed, for being a half-breed and having done so much with her short life.

Harvey made sure to still spend holidays like Christmas, New Year's and birthdays in Greendale with his friends.  
He always made sure to visit them as much as possible.  
None of them wanted to lose the friendship they all had with each other.

But he couldn't help but feel lonely.  
His love life had never amounted to more than a few one-night stands, short flings and maybe some relationships that only lasted a few months. He even had had some friends with benefits for a while.

For the longest time, it felt like his art was his one true love.

Then Harvey met Samantha at a art gallery in the heart of New York City.

At first he thought it was Sabrina. They looked so alike.  
Except Samantha wore glasses, was a brunette and of course, was a mortal, with a love for art.  
She was more calm, never wanting to cause unnecessary trouble and liked to calculate the risks before she did anything. She had a habit of outsmarting everyone.  
She always liked to say that she was too smart to fall for pretty words and empty promises.

At first he tried to stay away from her. But fate had other plans.  
They kept running into each other until they became friends.  
As he got to know her, he started to see her instead of a walking reminder of Sabrina.

And eventually they fell in love.

Their lives together were perfect. For the most part.  
  
There were some bad days.  
Like the day he told her about magic. And about Sabrina.  
Even showed her the pictures he still kept of the first girl he ever loved.  
It took some time before they were okay again.  
But they both decided to fight for what they had. For the life they shared together.

Samantha became fascinated with magic.  
Her and Roz even became best friends.  
  
And when something mean and scary showed up in Greendale, Samantha took her place by Harvey's side and they fought whatever evil they had to face. Together.

Roz and Melvin became a couple. Surprising everyone.  
But after seeing them together, nobody was surprised when they eventually got married.  
Harvey was even Melvin's best man, the two of them having become best friends after he had started dating Roz.  
Even Robin became close with the bow tie wearing warlock.

Next person to get married was Theo and Robin. And at the reception, Theo told them that he was pregnant.  
They had a son they named Henry, who inherited Robin's cool green hair.

A year later, Harvey proposed to Samantha.

Their wedding day was almost canceled because of a pretty hard rainstorm. But after the rain cleared up, the sun came out and they went ahead with the wedding.  
Theo was his best man. Robin and Melvin were his groomsmen. Roz was Samantha's maid of honor. Her bridesmaids were Prudence and Agatha, both of them had become somewhat friends with Samantha.  
It was perfect.  
Like something out of a fairytale, Roz had told them.

Harvey still visited Sabrina's grave. He still talked to her.  
Sometimes he went alone, sometimes he was joined by one of his friends.  
No matter how much time passed, Harvey still felt an ache in his heart when he remembered the day they all lost her.  
  
What had made it worse was after, when Roz had told Harvey about her vision. How Nick had drowned in the sea of sorrow and joined Sabrina in the sweet hereafter.  
Harvey and Nick were never friends.  
But Harvey always believed that the jerkish warlock deserved better, after everything he had been through.  
  
The Fright Club had gone to hell. To the sea of sorrows, and found Nick's body, burying him next to Sabrina Spellman, with the Spellmans permission.  
It had been the least they could do for him. They owed him that much.

One day, Zelda had prayed to Hecate and asked her why Sabrina had not been protected.  
Hecate herself had shown up before her and told her that once Sabrina was buried, Hecate that gone to her and offered her a chance for the gift of resurrection.  
She had even graciously offered the same kindness to the warlock Nicolas Scratch. But the two lovers had found peace and happiness, and had not wish to return.  
Zelda had taken the news rather hard, harder than everyone else in the Spellman family and even the Fright Club when they were told.  
But they all came to accept that it was what Sabrina and Nick wanted. Even though they did not agree with their choice. It had hurt when they realized they would never see Sabrina again, even in the afterlife. But they still chose to respect both of their wishes.

The day Samantha told Harvey that she was pregnant, was the happiest day in his life.  
And he had excitedly called Roz to tell her the good news while driving in New York traffic, and his car was hit.

Harvey remembered struggling to breath as the pain he felt was all consuming. And he had been more afraid than ever before.  
He was not afraid to die.  
After everything he had seen and been through, he just couldn't.  
But he was afraid of the pain he would cause Samantha and his unborn child if he left them.

The next thing he had known, he had woken up on the floor of a church with tall colored glass windows and an almost blinding light shining in.  
A woman had appeared, telling him to not be afraid and that she was a friend not a foe.  
When he had asked if he was dead, she had smiled and said that he could be if he wished it, and then had told him to walk with her.

They had walked together through hallways that made no sense, as she explained that she was fascinated by him and the mortal life he had. She spoke of his life as if she knew it better than he did. She talked him losing his mom at a young age, about the terrible fate his brother suffered, and even continued to suffer. How he had forgiven his father for the years of abuse. And the friend he had lost. He had asked what she knew about his brother and about what happened to him, and asked how she even knew anything about him at all.

She had just smiled and told him that some things just are and that she has chosen to grant him a gift. She told him that a mortal with a pure heart could become an angel after their mortal existence ended. She told him that if he accepted, his training would begin every time he entered the land of dreams and when he died his predestined mortal death of old age, he would have to serve as an angel for the Creator for 777 years, fighting against the evil that threatens to destroy the world and protect the innocent and fo so much good. He would get the chance to right the wrongs. Some even from his own past. And after he had served all those years, he could have whatever he wanted in his afterlife. Rebirth. Eternal peace. Or even be made into an arch angel, if he wished it.

He had been confused as to why she was making this offer to him. He was nobody.  
She told him that what he had done with his life, it mattered. He had always been a soldier, standing for what was right. No matter how afraid he had been.  
  
She had told him that if he did not accept this gift, there would be no ill will. He had a choice.

And then she had stopped them by a white door. She had told him that this visit can only happen once, before he makes his choice.  
He hadn't really understood but when she motioned for him to go to the door, he did.

He walked into a solid white room, that seemed to stretch on endlessly. There were a few paintings on the walls. And two people sitting on a bench, playing chess.

He had recognized them right away and his gasp had led them to turn their heads and see him standing there, dumbstruck.

Sabrina had rushed over and hugged him.  
He couldn't believe she was really hugging him. But she was. She pulled back and had asked how he could be here. And all he could say was that he was just visiting.

Nick looked at him with a kind smile, none of the hostility Harvey was familiar with, but it was no surprise when Nick had called farm boy after he had told him that it was good to see him.  
Harvey commented that Nick was dressed as a shoe salesmen. And that had earned a giggle from Sabrina.  
He couldn't believe that he was really seeing them again.

Harvey told them about Hecate having told Zelda about the resurrection Sabrina turned down. And when he had seen the sad and almost guilty look on Sabrina, he had said that he better catch them both up on everything they had missed.  
And the three of them had sat on the bench as Harvey told them everything.

No lies. Only truth.

The witch war.  
The devil causing more trouble before finally being stopped for good. With the help of the severed head of the pagan that had once turned Roz to stone.  
Mrs. Wardwell and the Pilgrims of the Night Church.  
Lilith becoming queen.  
Fishing Nick from the sea of sorrows and burying him next to Sabrina.  
Roz and him breaking up. Roz being a very respected witch at the academy. Going to college. Becoming a admired lawyer who fights for women, and hearing that had made Sabrina look so proud of her best friend. When Harvey mentioned Roz getting together with Melvin, it had surprised both Sabrina and Nick, and made Harvey laugh at their expressions. Then they all had laughed together and even made some jokes.  
Harvey told them more. Of him becoming best friends with both Robin and Melvin. Roz and Melvin's wedding, with Harvey as the best man.  
Hilda's triplets. The youngest girl being named Briana after Sabrina and that had gotten a watery eyed smile from Sabrina, with Nick putting his arm around her shoulders in comfort.  
Theo and Robin taking care of Theo's dad. Going to college. Taking over the farm. Traveling the world. Getting married. Having Henry.  
Prudence and Ambrose getting married. Taking care of Judas and Judith. Becoming well respected teachers at the academy.  
And his own life, getting into his dream art college, creating his own comic book series. One of them dedicated to Sabrina. The Fright Club still fighting against whatever creepy stuff gets cooked up in Greendale, and the holidays he spends there.  
Him and Samantha, although Harvey had blushed when he awkwardly mentioned that Samantha looked exactly like Sabrina, but as a brunette and that it had freaked him out when they had first met.

Neither her or Nick had looked bothered about it.

When there was nothing more that Harvey could think of to talk about, he apologized.

Apologized to Sabrina for blaming her for what happened to his dad. Apologized for not being able to save her.  
And he even apologized to Nick for not being a better friend to him, because if he had been, maybe he could of stopped Nick from dying.

This had surprised both of them.  
But they both forgave him, telling him that they both knew that Harvey had done the best that he could and there bad been nothing anyone could of done to change anything.

They talked some more, about things of the past.  
Mostly Sabrina and Nick asked Harvey questions and Harvey tried to answer the best that he could.  
Sabrina talked about things from her childhood, remembering the good times. She even talked about some of her favorite horror movies that she had memorized and the theories Roz and Theo had told her. Nick told jokes and witch stories.  
Harvey talked about the plans Zelda had for the coven.

And the fact that his wife Samantha was pregnant. That made Sabrina and Nick congratulate him.

Then Harvey remembered why he was there. And that he couldn't stay.  
When he voiced his thoughts out loud to Sabrina and Nick, they said they understood. He still had a life to go back to.

He blurted out that he missed them. And even confessed that every time he came to Greendale or just spent time with the Fright Club, he could feel the empty space where the two of them should of been.  
That he hated that they all had to grow up and married and had kids without Sabrina or Nick there during all those times. It wasn't fair.

He hadn't meant to guilt trip them but that's what he knew he had done.  
Sabrina had just sighed and admitted that she had wished things could of been different too. That she could of had a real chance uniting the mortals and the witch kind. That she could of had married Nick and the two of them could of had children.

But when she found peace, before Nick joined her, she knew it was too late for her and those things she wished for were just not meant to be.  
That the things that had happened in the past were already behind them. So there was no use giving them a second thought.

Harvey had nodded, he understood. Over the years, he had grown up. In more than one way. He knew that life was unfair, sometimes even cruel, no matter how good or even how powerful you were, but he also knew that often times things happened because they were either meant to be, or in some cases, not meant to be.

He was always meant to become best friends with Sabrina.  
Sabrina was always meant to sign her name in the book of the beast.  
Nick and Sabrina were always meant to fall in love.

These things remain true over time.

Now there was nothing left to say. There was a peacefulness between the three of them. A bittersweet sadness that lingered.

Harvey told them about the deal he was offered by the women he met. Sabrina revealed that that woman was Hecate. And over time she and Hecate had grown rather close, and she had shared stories of her mortal friends to the goddess. It was why she knew of Harvey.

But Sabrina promised she had never mentioned anything about any gift of him becoming an angel. Nick chimed in that it was a real offer. Hecate was telling the truth.

Harvey had told them that he's considering taking it. His honest answer had surprised himself as much as Sabrina and Nick. But it was true. Harvey wanted the chance to do some real good. And over the years, he had seen more of angels and knew that they were not all like those witch hunters who had shot Sabrina with arrows all those years ago.  
Some were soldiers of light, truth and good. And if this was his chance, Harvey was taking it.

Sabrina then told Harvey about God coming to visit her and Nick once. Giving them the offer of being the new Adam and Eve after the world ended. Harvey had been shocked and Sabrina had assured him that they were still thinking about the offer. But if they did accept, it could be their chance to get married and have children and it would give them the freedom to travel the afterlife more freely until doomsday. Maybe even to the silver city to visit after Harvey became an angel.

Harvey wasn't sure about what he thought of that, but answered truthfully that he would like to see them again.

Then he heard a door open and turned to look. There stood Hecate again.  
He realized that it was time to go.  
Looking back at his friends, Sabrina and Nick knew it too and were sad to see him leave but knew it was for the best.

Before he left, Harvey stood there, thinking for a moment, before he brought them both in for a hug.  
And he admitted that he was happy for them.

No lies. Only truth.

They hugged him and told him they were happy for him too, proud of what he had done with his life and said their goodbyes.

He left, the door closing behind him as he followed the Goddess back through the maddening hallways. Back to the church.

She then asked if he had thought about the offer and he told her that he accepted. And what his plans were for his afterlife. After hearing his plans, Hecate smiled a warm and genuine smile. She was impressed with the warmth this mortal exuded, through his heart and soul that was shown in his love for the people in his life that he cared for.  
She approved of his plans and said that his loved ones were very lucky that he loved them so selflessly, before using her powers to send him back to his mortal body.

Harvey woke up in the hospital.

He had a broken leg, four broken ribs on each side and his face was bruised and swollen, to the point where he couldn't see from his right eye.

And yet, he smiled. He remembered his little trip, getting to see Sabrina and Nick again.

He then noticed Samantha was there, sleeping in the uncomfortable looking chair next to his bed. The love of his life. The mother of his unborn child.

He felt lucky.

His life had been such a mess for so long. All the nightmares he lived through. The people he had loved and lost.

But eventually it had gotten better. Maybe he had just a lot of good karma that had come at him. Maybe life owed him a break.  
Whatever it was, he was grateful and couldn't wait to see what happened next.

After a tear filled make out session with Samantha, that had caused him some pain, although he couldn't complain, he had begun recovering.

While recovering in the hospital, he had slept a lot. And while his body was broken and taking it's time getting better, his mind went to the land of dreams.

And just as Hecate had said, he began his training.

By the time he left the hospital, with a leg cast and still bruised body, he had completed his training.

Once he had come home, he had told Samantha to get Roz, Melvin, Theo, Robin, Hilda, Zelda, Ambrose and Prudence so that he could tell them what he saw.

She had looked confused and was worried that he might be reacting to the medication he was still on. But he assured her, everything was fine.

It had taken some time and more than one phone call, but eventually they all were there. The old and the new members of the Fright Club.

And Harvey had told them everything. There had been skepticism and disbelief at first. Harvey expected nothing less. But the longer he talked, especially when he mentioned Hecate, the less doubt there was. What he was saying was the truth. Afterwards there had been a silence, as they all took a moment to absorb his words. Zelda then asked him to describe the goddess that he saw, and as he did, her face told him that there was no doubts left.  
There were mixed reactions from everyone there. And a few questions that he answered. Harvey was patient.  
In the end there was nothing more to be said.  
If Sabrina really was to be the next Eve then maybe they could see her and Nicholas in the Nether Realm.  
And if Harvey was to become an angel, then whatever dark forces that dared try to descend upon the world, stood no chance.

Samantha suggested that they all have dinner together as they were already there, and for the first time in a long time, they all shared stories of Sabrina without any sorrow to weigh them down.  
Prudence spoke of Sabrina's time at the academy and the witch pranks that Sabrina and the weird sisters had pulled on each other. Harmless fun. She even told some stories of Nick before he had met Sabrina, and had more than a few hilarious stories to share.  
Ambrose shared stories of his sneaky young cousin and the magic he had caught her doing more than once that he knew their aunties would disapprove of while growing up.  
Zelda and Hilda spoke of how much of a joy and a handful their Sabrina had as a young girl.  
And Theo, Roz and Harvey talked about all the crazy stuff that Sabrina had cooked up during her mortal life at school.

It was late before they all decided that it was time to return to their lives.

Zelda and Hilda thanked Harvey for sharing the news of Sabrina to them. It meant a lot to them. Ambrose agreed.  
Harvey just said that he was happy to.  
Roz and Theo both asked if Harvey was gonna be okay since he was still recovering. He told them that he would be just fine.

When they were all gone, Samantha and he were alone in their home and a sigh escaped him as he thought back on the dinner. It had been nice. It reminded him of Sabrina's 17th birthday, before everything had gone wrong.

Later that night, Samantha and he laid in bed. Her head was on top of his chest, listening to his heartbeat and his fingers were running through her hair.

She then asked, what she must of been wondering for some time now, if he was still in love with Sabrina.  
Harvey didn't ask why Samantha would ask that. Ever since she had seen the pictures of Sabrina, he had seen the wheels spin in her head and sometimes she would get this look as she studied him.  
He told her the truth. He had never been in love with Sabrina.

That had earned him a look from the brunette as she looked up at him and he had continued.  
He had loved Sabrina, as she was the first girl he had ever gotten to love. His first best friend. His first kiss. His first girlfriend.  
His person that he had said the words I love you to for the first time. His first heartbreak.

His first witch.

But while he had thought that he was in love with Sabrina as a young and inexperience teenage boy, just as he had thought that he was in love with Roz when he had dated her, he now knew that to love and to be in love, were very different from each other, and he knew they were different because he had experience them both.

He knew he was in love when he fell in love with Samantha. Despite her appearance at first reminding him of Sabrina, he fell in love with her soul.  
As cheesy as that might sound.  
And now, he couldn't be happier that they were about to be parents.

After that life felt like it picked up speed.

Their daughter, that Harvey had convinced Samantha to name Diana, was beautiful and full of life.

They had a son almost a year later that was named Thomas.  
After Tommy.

They were so happy and he could sleep at night knowing they were all safe.

There were the days when they went to Greendale, where Harvey always felt panic and fear until he realized that some of the most powerful people in Greendale was on his side and would never dare to harm anyone he cared about.

He taught his kids about magic. And that it was dangerous, very much real and that they had to be careful around it.

His kids always managed to make him proud.

The years went by and soon enough the kids left home, to go on with their own lives.

Thomas once had called him and told him that he had met a witch at college. Harvey bit back the speech he wanted to give, about how a mortal and a witch had almost no chance of working out. He knew that from experience. But he wouldn't. His son was old enough to make his own choices.  
And from what he was told, things were working out fine.

His daughter was a bright star. Her voice had already gotten her fame and opened doors for her. She could sing like no other.

It felt like all Harvey had done was blink before he saw his own children be married and have children of their own.

He couldn't believe he was a grandfather.

It was harder to believe that he lived the life he lived. A beautiful wife that loved art more than he did. The family dinners they had. The holidays they spent in Greendale, surrounded by friends and family.

He had told his kids about Sabrina and Nick. They would often go with him when he visited their graves.

Harvey had a heart that was full of love. There was no other way to explain what he was feeling.

He couldn't believe his good luck.

But there were still nights where he woke up from nightmares. That was the nights when he would have to draw and sketch to find peace of mind. But he always did find peace.

He would sometimes get calls from Theo, and they would talk about the past. They would keep their voices low. As if the words they said had the power to hurt them. Theo had nightmares too sometimes. But he had Robin. Just like Harvey had Samantha.

Someone they could lean on. And that was enough.

One of the worst days of his life was when Theo and Robin died. Car accident. Henry had been heartbroken. Harvey, as godfather, had done his best to try and be there for him, telling Henry stories of Theo and Robin from his youth. Even telling him about his own brother's death.  
Henry knew about magic. So he wasn't surprised, but was still shocked to hear what happened. He understood that moving on didn't feel easy but it wasn't impossible. That both his dads would want him to move on.

Samantha had a heart attack at work. She was gone before anyone could help.  
His kids leaned on him just as much as he leaned on them. Roz came to stay with them for at least a month, saying she wanted to take care of them, but they all knew that it was as much for her as it was for them.  
Roz didn't admit it but she was struggling with the fact that she was going to stay young while she lost everyone she loved. One of the downsides of being a witch, she would say. Melvin was a dutiful husband, giving support in any way that he could.  
Roz admitted that she had started talking with Samantha about how she had thought about having kids with Melvin. She was the only one in the Fright Club who hadn't taken that step yet.  
Harvey had made a sad joke that if she waited any longer, he might not be around for that. Roz had tearfully laughed and buried her head in shoulder, sobbing into his shirt. There was no denying the truth. So he had done the only thing he could of done, he had put his arms around her and let her cry. They were both grieving.

Eventually the kids had to go back to their lives. To their own kids.

Roz had gone back to Melvin and according to her, they were talking about starting a family of their own. Melvin had been surprised when she had brought it up but not against the idea. Harvey thought that meant good news.

Meanwhile, his life went on. His house felt so empty without Samantha. Almost overnight he felt as if his hair had turned gray and his bones had aged, now they creaked when he walked. His vision not as good as it once had been, neither was his hearing.  
He knew it was not magic that had caused this. Whatever was left of his lost youth had simply disappeared.

He felt almost as if he was back at that place where he had dreaded to be so long ago. In that house with his dad, with his brother's empty room next to his, just gathering dust.

He still had his kids. He still had his grandchildren. But it wasn't the same. Not as it had been.

But he still had his art. A familiar comfort, even as his hands were not as steady as they once had been.

And before long, he greeted death as an old friend.

When he opened his eyes again, he was home. In the home he had grown up in. In the bed with the plaid sheets, and his drawings tacked up on the walls. In the mirror he was greeted with the sight of his youthful self staring wide eyed back at him.

He heard humming in the room next to him and discovered his feet had a mind of their own, before he was greeted with a sight even more rare than his young mirror self had been.

Tommy.

He was sorting through his vinyl record collection. A collection that Harvey himself had brought with him when he had moved out and sold his old childhood home years ago.

Harvey had laughed and Tommy had turned. Surprise had melted to relief and the two brothers had embraced after too long of being kept apart by life's, or Greendale's, cruelty. Harvey couldn't hold back his tears.

Tommy had thanked Harvey for the deal he had made with Hecate all those years ago. Tommy had been saved from the nonexistence he had been doomed to after a painful death in what he now knew had been limbo.

Harvey had to go searching. He needed to find the others. And his brother had promised that he would be here when Harvey would come back.

He then found Theo and Robin at Dr.Cerberus. Looking as they had when he had been still in high school. They had been more than happy to see him again. They had managed to somewhat catch up, Harvey reassuring them that their Henry was more than fine.

Then they had insisted that Harvey would come with them, they had brought him to the Spellmans.

Inside he heard Samantha, talking enthusiastically with someone. What he saw in the living room was something he never thought he would see. Sabrina with Nick's arm around her shoulders, sitting on the couch as Samantha was telling them a funny story from her childhood that Harvey had heard at least ten times.

Theo had greeted them, making them realize that there were other people there now. Samantha had immediately jumped up and run to Harvey, and hugged him as if she never wanted to let go. He would never want her to let go.

Eventually they did pull back from the hug and Harvey finally told his wife his deal with Hecate. He would train to become an angel, when he died he would have to go to the silver city so that he could join the others, and in return, those he loved would be allowed to exist happily together in the Nether Realm, a kind of underworld where witches and warlocks go when they die.

Sabrina then pointed out that Hecate showed her and Nick the door, a door that lead to the Spellman house that did not exist in the world of the living.  
Harvey admitted that he had included a way for Sabrina and Nick to visit them. He had wanted to see them again.

Sabrina had hugged him. So had Nick. Harvey had been overjoyed that he could see his friends again.

When Harvey had sat down on the couch, Samantha had joined him and had continued to tell the story to Sabrina. Theo and Robin both joined in at times, and they had lost hours just talking and telling jokes. There were still those that they missed. Sabrina wanted to see her cousin again. Her aunties. Roz.

Harvey had assured her that since he asked for a way for him to see Sabrina again, it's possible that she could see them again. They were in the Nether Realm after all.

Hecate smiled at the thought that there was peace. _Peace in the Nether Realm._

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it s a little too good to be true, but I needed this.
> 
> AND YES "Samantha" is basically Sabrina but from episode "Chapter Thirty-Two: The Imp of the Perverse" AND I thought that maybe she could exist as a kind doppelgänger, I mean it's Greendale so WEIRDER STUFF HAVE HAPPENED.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
